1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform, in particular an interior platform for a tubular tower, by way of example a windmill tower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High towers such as windmill towers are provided with a number of platforms for servicemen and engineers who work inside the tower during the construction period and in connection with the following service operation and maintenance work.
The platform is used for resting when climbing the ladder to the top of the tower. Windmill towers have several inside platforms which by way of example eight platforms are very often seen.
Additionally the platforms also serve as safety partitions between the different levels inside the tower. These partitions ensure that dropped tools etc only fall a relative short distance—which is widely used especially in the windmill industry.
Platforms of the introductory mentioned type are today made from individual construction element members for each tower in a custom size. The platforms are made from aluminium floor plates that are bent to be self-supporting. Known plates of this type have a width of approximate 500 mm and are bolted together to achieve the desired sizes with each piece of plate being engineered and manufactured into the specific size and need (FIGS. 27 and 28).
In other words known methods are expensive because of the required engineering and manufacturing costs. At the same time there are often problems delivering the aluminium floor plates needed for the manufacturing. Also the logistics are a problem, because the aluminium floor plates are only produced in a few locations in the world. Furthermore the engineering is done only in a few locations. The relatively long manufacturing and delivery time often causes expensive delay of the construction work on the windmill.